


Raspberry Ripple versus Mint Choc Chip

by Littlelady1971



Category: Pointless (UK TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance to Romance, Desire, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelady1971/pseuds/Littlelady1971
Summary: No-one could deny that the stars of Pointless loved their food !  Everytime it was mentioned on the show, their faces lit up and their mouths began to water. Xander loved to graphically mimic himself eating anything from pizza to lemon drizzle  cake and Richard's eyes were like saucers when anyone mentioned sweets and chocolate.  So it was no surprise when ice cream came up on the show and it was revealed that Xander's favourite flavour was raspberry ripple and Rich loved nothing more than letting mint choc ice cream melt in his mouth !
Relationships: Alexander Armstrong/Richard Osman
Kudos: 2





	Raspberry Ripple versus Mint Choc Chip

Choc Chip & Raspberry Ripple Ice cream 

No-one could deny that the stars of Pointless loved their food ! Every time it was mentioned on the show, their faces lit up and their mouths began to water. Xander loved to graphically mimic himself eating anything from pizza to lemon drizzle cake and Richard's eyes were like saucers when anyone mentioned sweets and chocolate. So it was no surprise when ice cream came up on the show and it was revealed that Xander's favourite flavour was raspberry ripple and Rich loved nothing more than letting mint choc ice cream melt in his mouth ! 

“You know you're wrong don't ya mate, about the best ice cream flavour “ laughed Rich 

“h'mm what was that...?” replied Xander.

Richard smiled as he watched his friend devour the last of the chocolate biscuits and wash them down with his mug of tea.

“You heard me …” he raised his eyebrows and caught Xander's eye “The best flavour of ice cream is not raspberry ripple ”

“And what makes you so sure...don't tell me you did another vote on twitter like you did with the biscuits !...you have far too much time on your hands “ 

“ I don't need to …it's a fact …well, in my opinion anyways...Mint Choc Chip is the king of all the flavours …cool crisp mint with chunks of yummy chocolate that melts in your mouth.....I mean what is not to like ? “ Rich closed his eyes as he pictured himself tucking into a huge double cone of mint choc chip …walking along in the sunshine on a summers day.

Suddenly Rich was dragged back to the here and now , when a gentle squeeze was felt on his shoulder “You okay there mate...you zoned out for a few seconds “ Xander was beside him with concern in his voice. 

Richard gave a slightly embarrassed smile “ I'm all good, sorry I tend to do that don't I ? “

“As long as you don't drift off in the middle of recording the show , then I don't mind at all “ laughed his best friend, fixing his with one of his beaming smiles ……Suddenly, Xander had an idea . 

Filming had finished for the day and with there being an unusual hot spell over the last few days it only seemed good sense to go out for a walk and make the most of the heatwave. There was a park in walking distance and he felt sure there would be somewhere to grab an ice cream, then he could prove once and for all , Raspberry Ripple rules ! 

“Tell you what Rich, are you up for a little treat ? “ 

his friend look up, slightly bewildered …he was busying himself collecting his belongings and getting ready to go home . 

“ A treat ?...possibly ? Tell me more ? “ 

Xander came and sat down next to Richard. They were in Richard's dressing room enjoying a few minutes chat and a cuppa before they both left for the day. Richard didn't have anything particularly to rush back home for, the match was on at 7pm on Sky but that was as exciting as is night was going to get. Xander on the other hand had Hannah and the boys to get back to, as far as Richard was aware anyway. 

Xander spoke “ I don't know if you have any plans tonight ? But I'm at a bit of a lose end. Hannah has taken the boys to see her sister and they won't be back till Sunday, so I've been left to fend for myself so to speak...well not quite, I mean she has left me some home cooked meals in the freezer and the instructions on how to use the washer “ he laughed “ she knows I'm pretty useless on the domestic front “ he was rambling but for some reason he felt a little embarrassed about asking Richard to join him for a stroll in the park and then maybe a few beers back at his place.....it kind of sounded like a date ? Which of course it wasn't ! that would be ridiculous...wouldn't it ? “

Richard was looking at him expectantly , his chocolate brown eyes flicking from corner to corner causing his head to shake slightly as he fought his ongoing neurological battle to keep them steady. Xander stared directly in to them , as he often did amazed by their beauty …..but that was normal , right ? 

He remembered he hadn't finished answering Richard's question …”Well yeah, as I was saying....would you fancy a walk up to the park …a nice stroll around in the sunshine...then maybe back to mine for something to eat and a couple of beers ? if you have other plans that's fine …” 

“Yes, sounds great to me “ replied Richard possibly a bit more eagerly than he intended too.

IN THE PARK 

It was definitely a beautiful summers day, even though it was now nearly 4pm the sun was still shining bright and plenty of people were enjoying themselves in the sunshine. The couple walked along the path enjoying the atmosphere and casually chatting …..Xander eventually spotted the little café he had been looking for. He took hold of Richard's arm and steered him towards the door …

Once inside, they found the ice-cream counter. Not only did they have their favourite flavours but also a huge selection of other ones too. Some even Xander hadn't heard of including :-

Peanut Butter and Chocolate  
Rainbow Sherbet  
Strawberry Cheesecake  
Fudge Ripple  
Peppermint  
Cotton Candy 

The choice was amazing, Xander was very tempted to try a new flavour but he had something to prove to his best friend...so Raspberry Ripple it was. 

Richard was busy surveying the list of ice-cream, he mouth was salivating at some of the new flavours. He did love his mint-choc chip and he had already told Xander it was the best one, so he could hardly go back on that now. 

Ten minutes later both men walked back outside into the sunshine carrying their coveted ice-creams. They found a bench in a secluded corner and sat down ready to enjoy their treats. For a couple of minutes it was silent while they both concentrated on enjoying their ice-creams...…

“Would you like a lick of mine ?” asked Richard casually but with a wicked grin on his face. 

Xander looked at him then at his ice-cream, which was already starting to melt and little rivulets of cream were dribbling down the sides of the cone, almost touching his friends long slender fingers. He wondered what it would be like to have those fingers inside his mouth, were he could slowly run his tongue along them, savouring the taste... omg what was he thinking? He was practically having a horny day dream whilst sat next to his best friend ...it must be the heat, yes he had definitely had too much sun ! 

Suddenly realising he had been silent for a little too long, he looked up to see Richard looking at him quizzically...hopefully he couldn't read minds, but then again knowing him he probably could ! 

“Xander, are you okay there?” concern in his voice.

“Yeah, I'm good …” he smiled back but could feel a flush rising in his cheeks. 

“You look a little hot, shall we move into the shade?” suggested Richard.

Raising his hands Xander gestured he was okay. Seemingly satisfied with that answer Rich took another couple of licks of his ice-cream to stop it melting completely over his large hands. 

“If you're wanting to try some of mine you best be quick Xan” he held the cone up to his friends mouth . 

Xander's mouth went dry, he wanted to lick the tantalising choc-chip but could he trust himself not to embarrass himself by licking his friends fingers or anything else for that matter....oh god, just the thought of it was making him “hard”.

Without really thinking about it, he took hold of the cone as well and his hand wrapped slightly over Richards, he took a delicate lick of the side of the cone. His long brown eye-lashes fluttered closed as he felt the cold ice-cream melt away in his mouth soothing his dry throat. 

“You can't hog both of them “ laughed Richard, he reached across and gently took the raspberry ripple cone out of Xander's other hand. His had started to melt quickly and Richard wasted no time in wrapping his tongue around the sides seductively and licking his luscious plump lips in the process. 

Xander was in awe at the sight before him, he was imagining all the places Richards tongue could reach on his own body , he gave a little involuntary shake that didn't go unnoticed by his best friend. 

Richard chuckled and moved the mint choc-chip cone they were both now holding right up to Xander's mouth...…he lowered his head to he was looking directly into Xander's beautiful molten brown eyes...…holding his gaze....he whispered “Lick it for me Xander” in a voice deeper than his best friend had ever heard before. He was now rock hard down below and it was a sheer miracle he hadn't creamed his own pants at hearing Richard's words. 

Slowly, he poked his tongue out and took a huge lick of the ice-cream has ordered by his best pal. He closed his eyes and let the sensations dance around his tongue, when he opened his eyes again he saw Richard was licking the other side of the cone but his eyes never left his face, their hands were touching around the cone and he felt Richard's thumb stroking his little finger. Xander's heart began to flutter slightly but he didn't move his hand. Richard was still holding the raspberry ripple cone and he used his other hand to offer it to Xander, who obediently started licking. They were now both sat so close together their legs were touching ..Xander could feel the warmth of his friends body through his denim jeans and the close proximity was doing nothing to help the large lump in his own trousers. He had managed to keep it covered with his left hand casually laid across his lap, but some how he knew that Richard knew what effect he was having on him. 

The ice-creams were nearly finished, and Xander dug around in his jacket to find his hanky to clean his hands. 

“You have some around your mouth “ Richard said softly. 

Xander reached up with his hanky but before he had chance, Rich leaned forward in to his personal space “May I ?” he waited for his friend to nod before he used his thumb to ever so gently clean away the residue of ice-cream around his mouth. Richard's eyes were now on his lips, and Xander felt them involuntary twitch ..a few seconds later he was engulfed by the feel of Richards lips meeting his for a gentle kiss …he pulled away quickly and checked his friends face for a reaction. Xander's eyes were closed and when he felt Richard move away he opened them quickly, leaning forward himself he put a hand on Richard's knee to steady himself as he stretched upwards and placed a returning kiss on his friends plump lips. This was all the encouragement Rich needed and their lips joined together, Xander's lips parted and let Richards tongue delve inside to explore and the kiss developed into a more passionate one, Xander let out a small groan which seemed to spur Rich on even more and he started to stroke Xander's cheek with his fingers and card his fingers through soft fluffy hair.

“Beautiful” murmured Richard...

Xander was too overwhelmed to reply, his body was trying to make sense of all the new sensations he was feeling as he melted into his best friends arms. Breaking free to breathe, the pair sat with their foreheads touching and Xander smiled shyly back at Richard.

“That was a little surprising “ said Xander...”If I knew Mint choc-chip was that good I would have tried it sooner “ he said deadpan.

Richard laughed out loudly...…”Oh Xander you do make me laugh, come here sweetheart...” he pulled his friend in close and wrapped his arms around him and snuggled him tightly.

“ I told you I could prove it was better than a raspberry ripple “ he smirked placing a chase kiss on the top of Xander's head. 

The End


End file.
